


Twilight

by KateKintail



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Buffy knows all she needs to about Twilight.





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 30 of Promptember 2019.

Not in a million years would Buffy have expected this. After all she had been through, all she had seen as a slayer, she had never been more sure in her stance that Twilight was something unbelievable, unnatural, and unbalanced. She understood that it was supposed to be pleasurable, the ideal, the dream. But she didn’t buy it. If this was the ideal, she wanted nothing to do with it, no matter who it was offering it. 

With a sigh of frustration and a sound of disgust, she set aside the thick black book with its cover featuring an apple and walked away from it.


End file.
